Renesmee's Battle
by twilightzone111
Summary: Renesmee has lived a sheltered life, But when there is war the Hunger Games come. Renesmee's name is pulled out of the bowl and before long she is pulled into the Hunger Games.
1. The dream

It happened, just like that. Wars everywhere and yes the hunger games started. I had read the book but never dreamed of it happening.

I clutched Renesme close to me. What was happened to this world? So many wars I have brought my child into. I would of thought that we would have evacuated or at least be part of the capitol, but now we were living like Katniss Everdeen from the book. Edward is out in the mines, and I am growing plants. It's not real, it only temporary. Edwards's family is coming back for us. They are right now in the capitol.

Renesme's hand touches my cheek ….. 'Her name was being pulled from the bowl and the sharp voice rings through the stadium "Renesme Cullen", "Renesme Cullen".' I looked into her beautiful eyes and said "Renesme that is never going to happen, you are safe here with us."

Right then Edward walked in and picked up Renesme and twirled her around. Renesme's sweet laughs filled the air.

Edward looked at me and said "Ready to hunt my love?" I nodded. We put Renesme to bed with a snuggle and a story.

Then we were off, running through the forest green woods. The air was a crisp, and the time was perfect. No one was around, so we had the woods to ourselves. I felt the beating of a heart in a deer's body nearby. He was mine. I was off gracefully ripping through the trees then pounce. The deer was dead. The blood felt good down my throat.

We hunted a bit more and then headed home.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door the in came Renesme running towards us. "Hello mummy, hello daddy" she said excitedly. I knew she was ready for the day.

"Good morning darling Renesme" Edward replied.

Today was the annual Hunger Games. "Mummy todays the day, isn't it." Edward and I shared a glance. She was almost the age and her name would be put in the bowl soon.

Renesme put her hand to Edwards check. I knew already that he saw the image with his mind-reading but it was still affective. Renesme for the first time looked scared. It was different from the time Aro came to kill her. This time she would go alone. Me and Edward tried to comfort her and make her happy but now words could break the scariness of the Hunger Games.


	2. the vision

A couple days passed, no word of the Hunger Games was spoken.

Renesme was helping me plant flowers and helping me with the housework. Then Jacob took an unexpected visit, as he always does. He played with Renesme while me and Edward talked.

"What are we supposed to do, the next time the hunger games comes you know her name while be put in the bowl" Edward said.

"I know… maybe we could evacuate to Europe?"

"They have blocked all exits and any transportation."

"We could go into hiding?"

"We shouldn't worry it's a year away."

"I know but we should at least be prepared."

"Mummy, daddy, look what Jacob and I made." Renesme said as she came running in from outside with Jacob at her heel.

"No, Nessie it was all you. You made it all by yourself, with maybe a little help." Jacob said. Edward chuckled.

"Well I better head off" Jacob said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye" Me and Renesme replied. Edward waved.

I settled Renesme down with a glass of milk and a story and by then she was fast asleep.

The next day two Capitol soldiers came by with news, terrible news. Renesme's name has been entered into the bowl. Since the change in age they've delayed the Hunger Games by a week.

Renesme looked into my eyes with her beautiful eyes and said with her sweet voice "My name's in the bowl isn't it mummy."

"Yes my darling, but we won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I started to make her lunch, hiding my sadness and worry.

"Mummy don't worry, everything will be okay" her sweet voice filling my head. If she is taken into the Hunger Games then me and Edward should cherish every minute with her.

For the rest of the day I pretended nothing happened and Renesme did to.

When Edward came home he brought Jacob with him… Before I could stop her she put her hand on Jacobs's cheek and the image and the conversation with the soldiers flowed into his head. He got up and ran then we heard a crash… it was a tree, he knocked down a tree. Edward yelled "no, no, not Renesme please not Renesme."

Alice looked a Carlisle and said with a shaky voice "Its Renesme, she's been picked to be in the Hunger Games."


	3. The cullan's arive

Alice looked a Carlisle and said with a shaky voice "Its Renesme, she's been picked to be in the Hunger Games." Rosalie got up and left the room. Carlisle started pacing. It was then that Rosalie came back and turned to Carlisle and said "We have to go and get them, Renesme is not immortal she'll die out there." Every one turned and looked at Carlisle. "We can't change what is about to happen but maybe we can be there with Edward and Bella in the last nights with Renesme." They all got up and started running.

Jacob came back in and looked Renesme in the eye and said "I will not let anything happen to you, I promise." Then he left.

We put Renesme down to sleep when we heard a knock on the door.

It was Jasper, Emmitt and Carlisle. Jasper told us the news. Then Alice, Rosalie, and Emse came in. We all sat down. There was no way of escaping this. We just had to face it. "Maybe we can hide her" Suggested Emse. "No they would find her" Edward replied. "Maybe her name won't be picked" I said. "My visions are never wrong" Alice replied. We kept on talking like that all night long.

The Day Of The Reaping.

We put on Renesme a lovely dress, and Alice did her hair. Renesme was scared and worried (I could tell).

We started walking to the stadium and then we got there.


	4. after the reaping

(From now on it will be Renesme POV and Bella's POV)

(Renesme's POV)

I looked around with Jacob right next to me. He was picked from district 11 with a little girl named Rue. He promised me and the little girl that he would protect us.

Rue was the same age as me. She said "My skill is hiding because I can climb up and down trees and nobody ever notices me, what's your skill" she asks.

"I don't know?" I answered.

"Do you know about Jacob?" she asked.

"Yes, aren't you scared about the Hunger Games?" I asked.

"Yes but I have faith that Jacob and you can protect me, I guess I just have to face it." She answered.

"I miss my mummy and daddy I wish they could be here to look after me." I said.

"I wish so two." She whispered.

"Look it's the little youngster's Cato, (turning to us she said) it's sad that you just don't stand a chance." She started to giggle. I looked at the board and found out that her name is Clove. The boy next to her must be Cato.

"Look at their pure inanest faces, too bad we have to kill them." He said, and then they walked off and went back to training.

Rue and I stayed together going to all the survival stations.

(Bella's POV)

I remembered the reaping. It was a terrible day.

When we got there we weren't aloud to go with her. We watched from a distance when her name was pulled out and she was taken from us. We were given 2 minutes to say goodbye. I had gotten 2 lockets one with a picture of Renesme in it which I have and the other with a picture of me and Edward in it and that one she has.

I touched it softly then placed to my heart.

(Renesme's POV)

I pulled out the necklace and placed to my heart.

"What's that" Rue asked.

"It's a locket that my parents gave me." I replied.

They called us all in for a big announcement.


End file.
